The present invention relates to a portable sub control panel for use in maintenance work which is portable used by an operator to operate a machine maintenance time. The sub control panel allowing the machine to be operated only when the operator manipulates the control panel, while refraining the machine from being operated unintentionally when the operator does not manipulate the panel, and a method for manipulating the sub control panel. The machine operated through the sub control panel is, for instance, an electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components on a circuit board, a solder paste printing apparatus printing, e.g., a solder paste onto the circuit board, or the like, production apparatus handling circuit boards, etc.
Referring to FIG. 8, conventionally for example in an electronic component mounting apparatus 1, the apparatus 1 comprises a main control panel 2 for controlling the operation of the mounting apparatus 1 in an usual production process and a sub control panel 3 branching from the main control panel 2. The sub control panel 3 is for maintenance work and is used in maintenance work by an operator to confirm a motion of the mounting apparatus 1 at a position near a maintenance point of the apparatus 1.
The above conventional sub control panel 3 for maintenance which is formed as shown in FIG. 9 drives a mechanical part of the mounting apparatus 1 corresponding to a control switch 4 manipulated by the operator only when the operator manipulates the control switch 4 arranged on the panel. That is, a plurality of control switches 4 are arranged on the panel and each of the control switches 4 is a self returning switch and drives the mechanical part corresponding to a control switch 4 manipulated by the operator only when the control switch 4 is depressed into an ON state by the operator, and then automatically is returned to an OFF state simultaneously when the depression by the operator is released, thereby stopping the operation of the mechanical part. The reason for the installation of the self returning control switch 4 is that when the operator hands are off the control switch 4 when carrying out the maintenance work to the mounting apparatus 1, the mounting apparatus 1 is forcibly brought in a non-operating state, whereby the operator's safety is secured.
However, in the conventional sub control panel 3 shown in FIG. 9, the operator can execute maintenance work to the interior of the mounting apparatus 1 with one hand while driving the mechanical part by depressing the control switch 4 with the other hand. The operator's safety is consequently not ensured absolutely, although safety countermeasures to the operator are demanded in the Western countries as well as Japan.